


Theme parks and teddies

by timetravellingdixon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingdixon/pseuds/timetravellingdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme park- Clint and Natasha finish dealing with a small group of HYDRA agents and have some time to kill while they wait for pickup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme parks and teddies

"I'm not going on any rides, Clint."

"Aw, c'mon ,Nat. We've got ages to wait until pickup."

He looked her in the eye playfully, like an adorable puppy.

"You really want to sit here staring at a bunch of tied up guys?" She chuckled and shook her head in mock irritation. She turned her head towards the vast structure of the theme park. The fight had gone down far enough from the rides that it had gone unnoticed and now the HYDRA agents were all either dead or, if they were important, heavily sedated. In the late evening the luminescent lights cast a beautiful haze across the concrete expanse, so that it could be described as romantic.

"Okay. If that's what you're into."

A mischievous look came into his eyes.

"Back in a minute." He jogged off around the corner of the little wooden hut. Natasha, for once, didn't know what he was doing but she had a feeling it couldn't be good. She was proved right, when, not ten minutes later, he returned with an armful of brightly coloured stuff animals.

"Who did you cheat for those?"

"No one. I won them fair and square."

He gave her a smug look. She scoffed and took a creamy-brown bunny from his arms.

"Okay, this one is kind of cute." She played with one of its floppy ears before playfully hitting Clint with it.

"But you're still a huge child, Clint."

"Of course."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tugged her off the mossy wall she was leaning on.

"What?"

"Nothing"

He walked around the corner pulling Natasha with him.

"Okay. What to I do with these now?" He gestured to his left arm that was still loaded with about 5 assorted teddy bears.

Natasha giggled before gesturing towards a small girl sat on a bench eating ice cream with her mum. Her little face was covered with chocolate sauce while she waved her arms about excitably about the ride she had just been on. Her adoring mother looked at her and listened intently so that she didn't notice the two agents walking slowly towards her. Clint coughed to get her attention.

" Excuse me, miss?"

The girl looked shyly up at him with wide eyes. Clint looked at her seriously but kindly.

"I found these small animals just lying abandoned all alone. Would you do me a big favour and look after them for me?"

The little girls face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically and Clint looked at the mother for reassurance. Who looked slightly stunned but nodded kindly. Clint set the bundle down on the bench carefully.

"You look like you will take good care of them." The girl nodded again already admiring the new toys.

"Lily? What do you say?"  The mothers voice was quiet and kindly.

"Thank you." The girls messy face smiled up at Clint like he was her best friend.

Clint chuckled and waved to the little girl as the pair walked away.

"That was cute." Natasha said as they walked away.

"But we should get back. Those HYDRA agents won't be out forever" Clint looked at her guiltily. "I might have upped the dosage for the sedative. They won't be up for ages."

"Why would you do that?" She looked mildly angry but Clint poked her arm lightly.

"So that we could ride the roller coaster, of course."

Natasha slapped him on the arm but conceded.

"You're such a dick."

"A dick who got you on the roller coaster ,though."

"Okay, one ride." She kissed him quickly as he tugged her into the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave feedback If you have the time. I love to know what people think even if it's criticism.  
> This was really fun to write so I hope you liked it. : )


End file.
